Marvel Hero Academia
by LostPuppy26
Summary: A villain switches the places of the marvel and MHA pro heroes


**OK, I don't own MHA or Marvel (this has been a long time coming)**

The U.A teachers were extremely tired, for the last hour they had fought this villain who had the power to open holes in dimensions. He had opened a rift to another world and multiple more heroes had come out and helped them fight but their efforts were fruitless and soon the villain had tossed the U.A teachers into the world of marvel and the marvel heroes into the world of MHA. Before they vanished though Dr Strange put a spell, whoever defeated their respective villains in the other world they would return to theirs after everything was done.

Doctor Octavius was rejoicing for not only was Spiderman gone, he had the entire New York to himself, he set himself up in Times Square and ruled over the city….well for 1 hour at least. Before long came a man whose head was shaped like a brick. He claimed his name to be Cementos and that while the other heroes were gone he would keep watch. Octavius just laughed how could this brick head defeat him?, The superior doctor Otto, he lunged forward but his tentacles were unable to move. He kept trying until he realized that the stranger had trapped his tentacles under 10 kg of thick cement "What did you do!" yelled Doc Ock "trapped you" replied the calm Cementos. Doctor Octopus lunged forward for the last time but his tentacles were ripped from their sockets and he fell "pity" muttered Cementos "I thought that the villains here would be stronger" a cement arm circled around Octavius leaving him trapped for the police. A black hand circled from the sky and teleported Cementos into a dark room where he would wait to be reunited with his world.

Eraserhead was tired of villains he had had enough with the Nomu but this was ridiculous : a electric-emitter type villain called Electro was his target and just by looking at him he could tell this was harder than it looked, this person could use the bright flashes from the electricity to damage his sensitive eyes and besides his quirk isn't natural born so he can't erase it, -luckily he hasn't landed a hit yet- the erasure hero thought to himself as another bolt coursed through the pylons he was standing on -stop dodging and do some damage- the hero chided to himself. He leapt of the pylon and flung the end of his capture scarf to the villain but the electric aura that Electro emitted was transferred down the alloy in his scarf giving Aizawa a good shock, he fell from the pylons and Electro flew off.

Nemuri Kayama was bored, she hasn't found a single villain to punish yet and she couldn't find anyone to ask for directions, she had hoped that the big apple had more villains but so far no one had shown up yet. She was wondering why there were no civilians when suddenly a dagger flashed and pinned Midnight to the wall of an alleyway "why why why.." -someone to punish- she thought as a man in a vest walked out of the shadows "Kraven found more prey" the man chuckled "you can't match my animal powers" "perhaps" Midnight replied "but all animals need to be put to sleep" as she pulled out the dagger from the torn suit fabric, her classic pink fog had flooded the alley and soon Kraven had fallen at her feet. "I want to punish you further but I have to head back to my students" The black hand scooped her up to be waiting in limbo.

Power Loader couldn't believe his eyes, a entire facility to himself filled to the brim with technology and amazing machinery and best of all no Hatsume which meant no explosions, Power Loader got to work making new technology so he could give his students when he got back. Suddenly a explosion rattled the lab, Power Loader paled, could Hatsume have followed him?

Present Mic was confused, he had gone to the largest music festival in town and yet everyone was so gloomy and they wore these slimy black suits worst of all the band wasn't even playing. A "CLANG" behind the voice hero made him look back and what he saw repulsed him, a slimy black creature with a spider on his chest muttering "Venom found more prey we will eat well tonight" -yeesh, and I thought Hound Dog spoke weirdly- the voice hero thought "well "Venom" I have one thing to say" "what is it" inquired Venom "PLUS ULTRA" yelled Present Mic as he used his quirk, Venom screeched as he broke apart and hid in a container. Present Mic shut of his quirk and sealed the container and tossed it into the trash, then the black hand yanked him into limbo to go back into the world.

Eraser woke up in the dumpster, realizing how he got there he groaned -I let that villain get the best of me- he thought as he pulled himself up from the dumpster. -How can I take out that damn villain if he has that aura- he looked around the dumpster and smiled, he had a idea. As the Pro Hero ran around town looking for the villain he went to a store and grabbed several rubber cables. Then headed to the power plant, sure enough Electro was there draining power from the stations generators, once the villain spotted him he crowed out "you failed once, you can't win, face it". "True" the hero called "but a real hero never gives up, they will always go beyond" Eraser lunged with the rubber cable and wrapped it around the villain "eat 1 million volts" yelled Electro before realizing that there was no electricity "WHAT DID YOU DO!" cried the villain "by wrapping rubber around you I neutralized the electricity" replied the calm Aizawa "enjoy waiting for the cops" yelled the erasure hero as the hand picked him up.

Power Loader got into his new impact proof suit since with Hatsume anything could happen and went to see the ruckus, what he saw surprised him: a man in a rhino suit checking the labs various compartments "what is the meaning of this!" yelled Power Loader "stop trashing the lab!" "NO" yelled the stranger "I need to rid myself of this suit" Power Loader was surprised, for such a bulky guy this man wanted freedom of his suit -he's clearly a villain- Power Loader thought -but he just wants to be free from that suit, Being a hero means helping everyone- he thought -even the enemy-. "Hey man, do you really want to get out of that suit?" "Yes more than anything" confirmed the villain, "ok" "I'll help you IF after your free you go straight" "ok" agreed the villain. Power Loader spent the next 3 hours developing a drill that could pierce the armor, when he was done he handed it to the villain who introduced himself as the Rhino "I hope you get out of the suit" said Power Loader as the hand teleported him to the other teachers .

 **Ok part 1 is done if you want part two (Marvel in Mha) let me know and please report your reactions to the different encounters and 1 last thing, see if you can guess where Power Loader ended up**


End file.
